


Rainy Day on the Coast

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Mud, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink Prompt. M!Hawke/Merrill and "accidental stimulation".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rainy Day on the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompt. M!Hawke/Merrill and "accidental stimulation".

“Hawke.” Anders said with a dramatic sigh.

“Anders.” Hawke replied, mocking his tone.

“We spend our days tromping around the hot and dusty city.” Anders grumbled. “And the one day that it rains… the one day we might find some relief from the heat… you drag us out here to the coast to slog through rivers of mud.”

“The mage has a point.” Fenris growled under his breath. “And HE’S wearing boots.”

“Will wonders never cease? Anders and Fenris agreed on something. The Chantry should declare a holiday.” Hawke said with a chuckle.

“I don’t mind walking through the mud in my bare feet.” Merrill giggled. “It feels squishy between my toes.”

“Well that’s one way to look at it.” Anders grumbled as he struggled to free one of his boots from the muck. He was completely stuck, and Fenris snorted derisively under his breath as he watched the mage flail helplessly.

“Do you need help?” Hawke smirked at the apostate.

“No! Yes. Maybe?” Anders moaned pitifully.

“Fine. Let’s get you out of there.” Hawke bent down to grasp Anders’ mud covered boot, shimmying it back and forth in an attempt to free it from the quagmire.

“I already tried tried that!” Anders cried.

“Vishante kaffas! Useless!” Fenris spat, stepping forward to help the two clumsy mages.

As Fenris moved to step between the two struggling men, his bare foot slipped on a smooth stone that was obscured just under the surface of the wet earth. He lost his balance, and reached out for the nearest set of mage robes to steady himself. He failed, and as he began his unavoidable descent to the ground, Anders came with him, both of them landing hard in a large and murky puddle.

Hawke guffawed at the sight of his two grumpy companions struggling to stand up in the slick mud. Anders wasn’t amused, and as Hawke began to double over in fits of laugher, he cast a quiet spell under his breath, turning the puddle of water under Hawke’s boots to ice. Hawke’s feet started to slide almost immediately, and Merrill got caught up in his clumsy flailing.

They went down together, Hawke landing flat on his back and Merrill coming down lightly on top of him, her hands pressed against his shoulders and her upper thigh sliding to a rest at the crux of his splayed lower limbs. Merrill herself had fallen into a fit of giggles, collapsing for a moment onto Hawke’s chest and gasping for air.

A blush began to rise on Hawke’s neck as the movement of her body against him triggered a pull of arousal in his groin. He shook his head and cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to will his mind toward less stimulating thoughts as he felt his cock begin to stiffen against her. Merrill’s laughing stopped abruptly, and she looked up at Hawke, her gaze flashing between his knit brow, pursed lips, and the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Hawke?” She said with a shy half smile, her luminous green eyes meeting his.

“Maker’s breath, I am so sorry.” Hawke stuttered out, turning his eyes to the ground as he quickly stood up, lifting Merrill off of him and setting her down gently on her feet.

Anders and Fenris had righted themselves by this time, and after adjusting his trousers, Hawke gruffly gestured at the group to continue walking in the direction they had been traveling.

“Smooth, mate.” Anders chuckled.

“Very smooth.” Fenris agreed with him for the second time that day.


End file.
